Knobbelboy
"After 1.5 years, 120k attempts, and 1k hours of playtime, It is finally beaten, The new hardest demon in Geometry Dash. I want to Thank everybody for their endless support and believe. Thank you all so very much." -Knobbelboy ---- Knobbelboy is a popular and skilled Netherlandic player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is well-known for beating Extreme Demons such as Athanatos and Bloodbath and as the sole verifier of Bloodlust and Artificial Ideology. He is also a well-accomplisged creator, being the creator of God Eater and The Furious as well as part of several megacollaborations such as Subterranean Animism and Fusion Z. History Knobbelboy started his Geometry Dash career as a creator instead of a skilled player. He first joined YouTube on October 29, 2013, but he didn't upload any videos until December 23, 2014, when he uploaded a video of his first official Geometry Dash level, Dark Rainbow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOgyYPniif8 Even though the decorations were a bit messy and the gameplay wasn't that special overall, Knobbelboy's creating skills improved later on. He then later beat some random levels and created another level - Knock Knock.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMQJsdoP15Y&t=5s However, Knobbelboy wasn't very well known in Update 1.9 and he continued to beat random levels and create levels that gained some attention but not enough to be rated. Over the next few months, Knobbelboy got better at this game and was good enough to beat most easy demons, such as Speed Racer and Buck Force. However, in April 2015, Knobbelboy officially quit Geometry Dash due to YouTube not working out well for him from bad internet, which caused him to leave the community for a little while. However, the quitting didn't last for a while, as 9 days later, Knobbelboy came back and beat random levels once again, continuing his creating career.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFrEjxA87EM On April 12 2015, Knobbelboy created his third level - NeverEnding, which he condisered this his best level so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi-eiuCC3ck 2 Days later, he created another level - Rainbow Aura. It was a 1.9 Level similar to Dark Rainbow that used the song Fire Aura, from the Impossible Game franchise. Knobbelboy then shortly reached 150 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx67AcxM1tA&t=28s For the next month or so, Knobbelboy just beat random levels and uploaded them, until May 24, 2015, whereas he created his first Nine Circles level - Bullseye. He became friends with Geomania and reached 200 subscribers at that time as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwxOI2LqDXY On June 18 2015, Knobbelboy beat his first major demon - Nine Circles by Zobros.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yRpRqKS1WU&t=8s Two weeks later on July 2, Knobbelboy then beat Windy Landscape, showing his skills as a GD player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UooIVrjSWFE Knobbelboy continued to create and beat random levels - as he was working on a new level at that time - Crystal Field.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=manGgtrKsNM&t=2s On July 22, 2015, he released a preview of Crystal Field and eight days later, he finished Crystal Field, which ended in 34,000 objects total. It also became his first rated level, which was rated Harder 7 Stars and featured. Even though he wasn't as well known as the other creators in 1.9 back then, this was still a noteworthy achievement - his first creator points. On August 30 2015, Knobbelboy reached 1,000 subscribers, and created Crying Souls, the first Nine Circles level to feature moving objects prior to two weeks after Knobbelboy reached 1K subscribers and prior to the release of Update 2.0. Crying Souls also became Knobbelboy's first level that was rated a demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PIYAjunOds&t=34s On December 4, 2015, Knobbelboy completed Supersonic, a difficult and popular 1.9 mega-collaboration by ZenthicAlpha & More.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjUlsHA9GrQ&t=124s Even though this took him 17,000 attempts to complete, which was more than nearly any other notable player at that time, this was still a worthwhile achievement as 1 month later, Knobbelboy had beaten Fairydust by SuperPizzaLuigi in over 4,000 attempts, which showed that he was growing as a skilled player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VQoOMsyJWY&t=11s On February 22, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Theory of XoaNoN by Dorami, which was considered an Insane Demon at the time Knobbelboy played it. Even though it's rated a Hard Demon now, this was still quite a difficult level and had taken Knobbelboy over 5,000 attempts to complete.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2Zuk_jUalk&t=147s On February 25, 2016, Dark Rainbow Rebirth, a remake of Dark Rainbow with over 80,000 objects, was verified by Rlol. This showed Knobbelboy's ability to create levels with high-detail effects with lots of objects. Dark Rainbow Rebirth was also the first rated level to have over 80,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD7_HukKAXw On April, 22, 2016, Knobbelboy released a preview of a level called the Furious, which featured the song "DuoCore - The Furious". It seemed to be a demon from the preview and featured some fast-paced gameplay and object-heavy designs. 12 days later on May 6, 2016, Knobbelboy officially released The Furious and verified it himself after about 1.5K attempts. This level got positive feedback and was also the first time Knobbelboy verified a demon level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfEt6A_ofeM&t=271s Knobbelboy continued to grow as a player as on May 27, 2016, Knobbelboy beat his first extreme demon - The Hell Factory. This achievement took him over 24,000 attempts as his official 100th demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ztlqX3wSw&t=320s 3 months later on June 14, 2016, Knobbelboy completed another extreme demon - Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_vswVcnvY&t=17s Knobbelboy then beat the New Cataclysm 8 days later on June 22, 2016. However, Knobbelboy noted that he beat the New Cataclysm a few days before he beat the old version but he didn't record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEHw7A6bl5c On June 29, 2016, Knobbelboy entered Viprin's CC7 Contest for a part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q20MpdThfsY Unfortunately, he did not win but he completed another extreme demon - Bloodbath. On July 16, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Bloodbath - the hardest demon at that time as Sakupen Hell and Artificial Ascent wasn't released at that time. This achievement had taken Knobbelboy over 30K attempts and after this, Knobbelboy became recognized as one of the best players in GD.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IapCZtxIpxk&t=374s For the rest of 2016, Knobbelboy didn't beat many more extreme demons and mainly worked on upcoming projects. One of the most anticipated projects was Bloodlust, the legendary remake of Bloodbath created by Manix648 & More. Due to the overwhelming request, Knobbelboy released his first progress video - 65-92%. Even though this wasn't much, this showed that Knobbelboy was practicing occasionally.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvbYps-8Eso&t=4s Another project Knobbelboy was participating in was Fusion Z, another Manix648 megacollab. Knobbelboy showcased his part on October 11, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmVjHiRd6o On November 6, 2016, Knobbelboy started making progress on another Extreme Demon - Athanatos by Exenity. He achieved a record of 58%, a small but quick progress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb6TmY2FYPI 1 month later on December 17, 2016, just before Update 2.1's release, Knobbelboy showcased his part for Subterranean Animism, a megacollab hosted by EricVanWilderman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmU0AOpGV7Q On Januaury 3, 2017, Knobbelboy verified a highly anticipated extreme demon by Team N2 - Artificial Ideology. It had taken him about 14K attempts to verify this level, and Knobbelboy continued to get more popular thanks to his achievements and creating skills.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA Almost 2 months later on March 2, 2017, Knobbelboy started practicing Bloodlust actively frequently on stream, getting a record of 68% and making it to the extension.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGV6jZoya6E However, on the next day, Knobbelboy got "sidetracked" again, releasing his first preview of God Eater, a very object-heavy level estimated to have over 400,000 objects. Even though this video didn't recieve much popularity, the second preview gained this level the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Level", receiving 100,000 views within a month and eventually reaching over 500,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY&t=5s A month later on April 25, 2017, Knobbelboy made massive progress on Bloodlust and started actively practicing it again, getting a massibe run of 18-85%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIn-Emw2GoI A week and a half later on June 6, 2016, Knobbelboy made another massive progress on Bloodlust - 76%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVkw_IicBo 3 Days later on June 9, 2016, Knobbelboy achieved the worst fail in Geometry Dash History - Bloodlust 98%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo This fail really dismotivated Knobbelboy to keep playing Bloodlust, causing him to take a break for quite a while. There wasn't any activity from him until a month and a half later... On July 28, 2017, Knobbelboy released a preview of an upcoming XL demon called Project NepNep that was set to be an insane/extreme demon. Even though as of now, there are no signs of any farther progress on it, Knobbelboy has not confirmed the megacollab dead yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mZDfBQAExQ However, after the preview of the project, Knobbelboy became inactive again for 3 months, but he returned to help Riot and several other players gather evidence about NoctaFly's hacking scandal. Eventually, NoctaFly came clean and Riot uploaded a video of his confession, while players like Sunix and ToshDeluxe spread the news, along with Knobbelboy,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Tg7GeaVF4 For the last months of 2017, Knobbelboy mainly uploaded previews/progress videos of his upcoming projects, following his claim of the ownership of Fusion Z. He even released a Speedbuild video of a pixel Devourer of Gods in Geometry Dash based off the Calamity Mod in Terraria.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3VI7Wr0FU He had also released a preview of a level called Ragnarok,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3VI7Wr0FU a third preview of God Eater,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA and a creator contest for Fusion Z.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvz9ZioKOWg On December 29, 2017, Knobbelboy came back from Winter Break, he continued to work on God Eater, uploading a third preview of God Eater - revelaing the full gameplay and layout.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA 3 days later on the aftermath of 2018, Knobbelboy also revelaed the results of this Fusion Z contest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kvmIbnj6Lk&t=162s 2 weeks later on Januaury 20, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded his second speedbuild video for God Eater, showcasing an art model of the 2 Great Titans Bionis and Mechonis from the Xenoblade franchise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fha1y8m1oE&t=334s As of January 23, 2018, Knobbelboy continued to mainly work on building projects, thus making a layout for RedHussey prior to his upcoming first level, Chaos Wing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgvoZfE7kzI Knobbelboy then released a layout preview of an upcoming level called CounterAttack, which he noted will be his main project after God Eater.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT7TnGHIwsY&t=4s A month later after releasing his video of CounterAttack, Knobbelboy finally verified the legendary level - Bloodlust. After 1,000 hours of playtime and over 100,000 attempts, this will likely remain as Knobbelboy's greatest achievement, if not one of his greatest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw&t=101s After this achievement, Knobbelboy got more and more fans, drawing closer to 100,000 subscribers. However, the Bloodlust situation has gotten slightly out of hand, as several players started debating about whether Bloodlust or Plasma Pulse Finale is harder. A few days after the verification of Bloodlust, In Februaury 26, 2018, Knobbelboy released a full preview of Singularity, an upcoming purple-themed Extreme Demon by Bianox & Eclipsed. After verifying Achievements This is Knobbelboy's notable achievements by date order. This list will be composed of his Insane/Extreme Demon achievements as well as his creating achievements. Levels Unrated Levels * Dark Rainbow - The first level Knobbelboy ever made, a Easy-demon-ish 1.9 level with rainbow effects. * Knock Knock - A simple 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, featuring basic gameplay and 1.9 triggers. * Before Midnight - Knobbelboy's first collaboration, between Dashfire and him. It is a fairly easy level with decent decoration. * NeverEnding - Another 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, his best level so far (up to Dark Rainbow and Knock Knock) according to him. * Rainbow Aura - A 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, using high-quality effects using only color triggers. Also his entry for Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * The End of Time - A fairly difficult level by Knobbelboy, made with Kg583. * Bullseye - Knobbelboy's first Nine Circles level, Insane-ish in terms of difficulty. * HopeLess - Knobbelboy's second best 1.9 Level according to himself, demon-ish in terms of difficulty. * The Blade - Knobbelboy's old part for the level Blade of Justice by Manix648 and LazerBlitz. Harder Levels * Crystal Field - Knobbelboy's best 1.9 level and his first rated level, using various rainbow effects with over 34,000 objects. * The Furious Demon Levels Hard Demons * Crying Souls - Knobbelboy's first 2.0 Level, also a well-known Nine Circles Level currently rated a Hard Demon. * The Furious - Knobbelboy's last 2.0 Level, based off the franchise The Fast and the Furious. Insane Demons * Dark RainBow Rebirth - Knobbelboy's second hardest level, using advanced rainbow effects as a remake of his first level, Dark Rainbow. It is very object-heavy, with over 80,000 objects. Extreme Demons * Bloodlust''' '''- Knobbelboy's most popular and legendary level, a remake of Bloodbath by Manix648 and others, verified by Knobbelboy himself after 100,000 attempts. Upcoming Levels * God Eater - Currently the most anticipated upcoming level by Knobbelboy - well-known for its incredible object-consuming art and decoration. * Ragnarok - A mega-collaboration hosted by Knobbelboy based off the term "Ragnarok" in Norse mythology, which is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major gods. * Project NepNep - A 7.5 minute mega-collaboration featuring fast-paced gameplay similar to a Travel level. Set to be an Insane/Extreme Demon. * Singularity - An extreme demon collaboration between Eclipsed and Bianox. It is set to be verified by Knobbelboy himself. * Counter Attack - An upcoming extreme demon by Knobbelboy. Currently shown as a layout, unknown when it is going to be finished. * Fusion Z - A mega-collaboration hosted by Manix648 as the sequel to Fusion II. It was picked up by Knobbelboy after Manix648 officially quit Geometry Dash and left the project dead. * TechNova - An upcoming demon by Knobbelboy and Geomania started in Update 2.0. However, it is unfinished currently, presumably dead. * Photovoltaic II - An upcoming sequel to the original Photovoltaic, a 2.0 mega-collaboration by Mazl & more. It is set to be verified by Knobbelboy as an Extreme Demon. Cancelled/Deleted Levels * Armageddon - A remake of Aftermath by Knobbelboy, Exenity and other creators. It was confirmed dead due to Knobbelboy losing data. * Project Excalibur - An upcoming level by Knobbelboy started in Update 2.0. However, it was confirmed dead by Knobbelboy and replaced with The Furious. Videos |-|Knobbelboy's Intro= |-|The Furious Verification= |-|Artificial Ideology verification= |-|Bloodlust Verification= Trivia * Knobbelboy started off as a creator rather tha a skilled player, but he started becoming a skilled player after months of practice. * Knobbelboy's Nine Circles Level, Crying Souls was the first Nine Circles level to feature moving objects. * Knobbelboy once uploaded a tutorial on how to make a Demon Face in Geometry Dash. * He is friends with Rlol, who verified Dark Rainbow Rebirth and also with Geomania, who verified Crying Souls and set by him to verify Fusion Z. * Knobbelboy's current video intro was created by Jobet and Loochi, which strangely uses the song Drowning by Natewantstobattle, which is inspired by the Legend of Zelda franchise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r1SnIkSJRI Gallery Dark Rainbow.jpg|Dark Rainbow, Knobbelboy's first level. Crystal Field.PNG|Crystal Field, Knobbelboy's first rated level. Dark Rainbow Rebirth.PNG|Dark Rainbow Rebirth, the first rated level with over 80,000 objects. The Furious.PNG|The Furious, Knobbelboy's last 2.0 Level and popular for having great gameplay and sync. Knobbelboy Fusion Z.PNG|Knobbelboy's part in Fusion Z. Knobbelboy Subterranean Animism.PNG|Knobbelboy's part in Subterranean Animism. References Category:Netherlandic Players Category:Moderators Category:Level Creators